


best laid plans

by MoonieMiao



Series: Furball [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Barbed Penis, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Difference, but not really noticeable in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonieMiao/pseuds/MoonieMiao
Summary: Jackson is about to experience his first heat so Jinyoung enlists the help of Mark's catboy, Jaebum.





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags and also, i have no excuse for this
> 
> dedicated to @jibootyjimin for indulging me with my kinks

The thing is, Jinyoung had a plan. 

By the time Jackson's heat hits, he’ll have gotten his _precious pet_ acquainted with his heatmate, Jaebum. He’d help Jackson himself if he wasn’t so busy with his deadlines. It was Mark’s idea to mate his catboy with Jinyoung's. The brunette had came to Mark about his dilemma concerning Jackson's upcoming heat. 

 

_ “I don't know where I can find a catboy to help Jackson through his heat,” Jinyoung sighs for the umpteenth time, hanging around his friend's apartment as he laments about the fact that the mating season for catboys is creeping closer. _

_ “How about Jaebum? He’s with Youngjae now but I can bring him over,” suggests the older as he flips through the manuscript Jinyoung gave him to hear about his opinion. _

_ “You have a catboy? How is this the first time I hear about this?”  _

_ “Just adopted him about a month ago.” Mark answers and quickly reassures the doubtful brunette. “Don't worry, Jaebum is an experienced stud. He won't hurt Jackson.”  _

 

 

However, Jackson's heat comes ahead of the expected schedule and Jinyoung hurriedly contacts Mark. The brunette has an appointment with his editor that he has put-off for a while. As promised, Mark brings Jaebum over.

Meeting the stud for the first time, Jinyoung feels like he should've asked to see Jaebum first as soon as possible. He doesn't expect Jaebum to be so _large_ , height almost reaching his own shoulders. Jackson on the other hand, being such a small breed, looks _tiny_ in comparison to the older catboy.

Swallowing his trepidation, Jinyoung leads both catboys into Jackson's bedroom, specially prepared with a multitude of soft blankets and fleece to ensure maximum comfort for the catboy in heat. He knows it's a bit silly and by the time Jaebum will be fucking Jackson to oblivion, they won't even care about anything except for release. 

But, call him a whipped owner. Because he is. He is _so_ _gone_ for his beloved pet, Jackson only needs to pout and Jinyoung will give the whole world to the blonde.

Mark smiles at Jinyoung reassuringly before dropping down to Jaebum’s eye level. While scratching the catboy’s ears, he says in a low voice to him, “Jackson is new to this so take care of him, okay, JB?” The catboy’s eyes shine comprehendingly as he boops his nose with Mark’s making him giggle.

Calmly herding out the anxious Jinyoung, Mark waves one last time to the two catboys already curious about each other before shutting the door.

Jackson having such a friendly personality wastes no time in clinging to the older catboy and playing around with him. Despite his sharp, intimidating features, Jaebum doesn’t shy away from the attention nor does he swipe his claws out even after having his personal bubble invaded by the smaller catboy.

In just a short time, both of them have gotten familiar with one another and even curl up together in one of the cozy sunspots.

 

-

 

Jaebum wakes up to a sweet and enticing scent. His sense of smell already functioning even before he opens his eyes. Familiar yet unique to him.

_Someone’s in heat._

The raven-haired catboy is no stranger to Queens in the throes of their mating cycles. As a stud, Jaebum has already bred a few catboys and catgirls whenever their heat hits before being adopted by Mark. 

The moment Jaebum stretches his limbs before seeking out the tempting scent, a blur of tan flesh and blonde hair jumps onto Jaebum, knocking the wind out of the larger catboy and ending up with him sprawled on his back. 

He looks up to see a flushed Jackson mewling pitifully at him. Naked and already wanting. Big, brown eyes glazed over from lust with a sexy red hue coloring his skin from his face down to his chest, highlighting his tight nipples, hard and deliciously pink. 

Jaebum's gaze drops further below to see a gorgeous cock already dripping with precome and red at the tip. All in all, Jackson looks like a meal ready to be eaten. 

Jaebum licks his lips and Jackson's eyes track the movement hungrily. He lets out another mewl and grinds down on the other catboy. Jaebum groans when he feels a wet heat seeping into his pants. Jackson is ready to be mated.

Wasting no more time, Jaebum twists his body and reverses their positions. Jackson lets out a loud yelp as his back hits the carpeted floor. He almost claws Jaebum in the face when the latter manhandles him onto his stomach. Jaebum pushes until he's satisfied he has Jackson face down and ass up. The perfect position to be _bred_.

Jackson feels his face heat at the frankly embarrassing position and struggles against Jaebum's strong hold. A hint of sharp teeth behind his neck has him stilling in fear and the blonde catboy goes limp, surrendering to Jaebum.

Licking Jackson's soft twitching ears in a brief show of affection, Jaebum pushes his pants down to release his hard cock. The tip of his leaking erection presses against Jackson’s slick, wet hole, startling the smaller catboy. Jaebum hushes the confused blonde and using his heavier weight, presses down on Jackson’s back to minimize his struggling when Jaebum fucks into him.

_ “Mate.”  _

That one possessive word is all the warning Jackson gets before he feels a hot and thick length pushing into him, forcefully stretching his sensitive walls to fit around Jaebum's hard cock. He yowls loudly as Jaebum relentlessly thrusts his whole length into him, not giving Jackson any time to adjust to the large intrusion before pulling back and starting an unforgiving pace. 

Jaebum finds Jackson's sweet spot easily and abuses it with hard and powerful thrusts. Slick dripping down steadily from Jackson's tight hole makes it easier and wetter. A particularly harsh thrust against his prostate triggers Jackson's release and he clamps his velvet walls around Jaebum's cock. 

Grunting at the suddenly tight wet suction around his erection, Jaebum bites Jackson's neck as he feels his orgasm rushing through him, prompting his _barbs_ to harden and scrape along Jackson's still contracting walls.

Jackson yowls louder at the painful feeling in his ass and neck. He tries to get away from the barbs jabbing his sensitive walls but stiffens when Jaebum growls threateningly at his neck, his hands grabbing onto Jackson's wrist in case the smaller catboy pulls away. Jackson whines softly and takes deep breaths to relax his inner muscles, careful not to scrape his tender insides against Jaebum's sharp barbs.

Jaebum purrs soothingly at the limp body below him as his orgasm peters out. It seems that even though Jackson’s mind is reeling at the rough mating, too young to know any better, his body recognises and welcomes the mating for what it is. Jaebum doesn’t mind waiting for the younger to adjust to the mating, it’s not his first time helping out a late bloomer and sooner or later Jackson will come to accept his role.

The larger catboy rolls his hips slowly into Jackson as his scent spikes again, signaling that his heat isn’t over yet until _his body is satisfied it’s been fully bred and pumped full of come_. Jackson mewls at the pleasure-pain blooming in his lower body as Jaebum rocks into his slick channel. 

Despite the blonde’s confusion about the whole mating cycle, his body delights in the feeling of being mated, evident in his hard and leaking cock. Jackson can’t help but moan and purr whenever Jaebum hits his prostate in short jabs, seeing as he can’t exactly pull his cock all the way out due to the barbs catching on Jackson’s tender walls.

Lewd, squelching sounds fill the room as Jaebum’s fucks Jackson into another orgasm and chases his own. If not for Jaebum holding onto his hips and the barbs ensuring his ass stays connected to Jaebum’s pelvis, Jackson might have become a puddle of goo on the floor from all the pleasure clouding his mind.

Jaebum pulls out slowly once his cock and barbs soften, careful not to jostle the purring catboy beneath him. He makes sure to keep Jackson in the same position so that none of his come trickles out of the blonde as he slips out.

Licking his lips, Jaebum observes the abused hole, satisfied at what he sees. Loose and red from being stretched too tightly around Jaebum’s hard cock just a few moments ago. Evidence of a mating between catboys of Jaebum’s breed and Jackson’s.

The older starts to groom Jackson leading to a louder purring from the younger. The soothing action lulls Jackson into a short nap before the next wave of his heat comes.

-

 

Jinyoung comes home to a very loud yowl resounding throughout his house. He quickly heads towards Jackson’s room, worrying if something went wrong while he was gone. The sight that greets him is enough to make his blood travel south straight to his own cock. 

Jaebum’s large frame covering Jackson beneath him while his hips thrust sharply into the pliant warmth surrounding his cock. Jackson whines as another rush of hot come fills him to the brim, spilling out the sides of Jaebum’s cock as Jaebum continues to fuck into him, riding out his own orgasm.

Watching the whole scene unfold in front of his own eyes, Jinyoung approaches the two catboys with caution in case Jaebum feels territorial over Jackson. But Jaebum just eyes him for a few seconds before moving away, letting Jinyoung replace him.

Jackson startles when Jinyoung suddenly hoists his ass higher. The brunette coos at him,  “It’s okay, Jackson. It’s just me.” Jaebum decides at that moment to move in front of Jackson and start grooming his face and neck.

Jinyoung smiles at the cute action before bringing his attention back to his catboy’s ass to inspect the damage so to speak. Lifting up Jackson’s tail, he groans when he sees the puffy and red abused hole. Come leaks out of Jackson’s stretched entrance in a steady trail down his thighs. 

Feeling a bit aroused and wanting to have a bit of fun himself, Jinyoung plunges two fingers into Jackson’s wet hole, prodding and pushing against the sensitive walls. Jackson yelps and relaxes when he sees that it’s just Jinyoung.

“Jackson? Can I have you too?” Jinyoung asks carefully hoping that his sweet kitty isn’t too sore for another round. His cock feels about to burst from his pants just from Jackson’s debauched look. 

Carefully maneuvering Jackson onto his back, he peppers his beloved pet with quick kisses as he asks for permission to fuck him. Jackson always eager to please, more so in his heat-addled state, just nods tiredly at his owner and goes back to kissing Jaebum who has been waiting by his side patiently. 

Jinyoung moans at the slick heat enveloping his cock. He can feel himself harden even further if that was physically possible when he can tell just how loose Jackson has been fucked open by Jaebum, Jackson’s insides not gripping his rock-hard cock tightly as usual. He fucks the catboy gently, making sure to let him know just how much Jinyoung adores him. 

A quiet sigh escapes Jinyoung’s mouth as he orgasms inside Jackson, adding to the mess already dribbling out from the sloppy hole. He’d have stayed there longer to enjoy the afterglow if not for a menacing hiss coming from Jaebum who decides that Jinyoung has overstayed his welcome and owner or not, as long as Jackson’s still in heat, _he belongs to Jaebum_.

Jinyoung huffs but complies. Giving Jaebum the stink eye, he heads out of the room to take a much needed shower and contemplates that maybe he can arrange with Mark to have Jaebum as Jackson’s permanent heatmate. After all, his precious pet deserves the best and seems quite satisfied with Jaebum. 

And if he loves seeing Jackson get fucked silly on Jaebum’s cock, well that’s only for him to know.


End file.
